Trabajo Nocturno
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Un trabajo para ganar dinero… un trabajo donde gane MUCHO dinero… estúpidas criaturas brillantes
1. Trabajo nocturno

Trabajo Nocturno

"Un trabajo para ganar dinero… un trabajo donde gane MUCHO dinero… estúpidas criaturas brillantes"

_-El chocolate esta de oferta… supongo que no me vendría mal comprar un poco… _- su alegre pensamiento se esfumo al abrir su monedero y darse cuenta que solo quedaban dos tristes monedas que no completaban ni siquiera para el chocolate más pequeño en existencia.

Suspiró lamentándose de su mala suerte y cargando las bolsas de la comida se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa que compartía con las criaturas brillantes… criaturas brillantes… criaturas brillantes…

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta del motivo de su aparente ruina económica: ¡las estúpidas criaturas brillantes! Fue tanto su impacto inicial que casi deja caer las bolsas con la comida, sino fuera porque recordó que en ellas se había marchado todo su dinero.

Estaban en plenas vacaciones de verano y el sol junto con el calor hacían desear no salir jamás de casa… pero ahí estaba ella, exponiéndose a la luz del sol, cargando enormes bolsas de comida porque aquellas odiosas criaturas brillantes (o más específicamente una) devoraban hasta la última migaja de pan.

Decidió respirar mientras comenzaba a dar pasos agigantados hacia la mansión, su único consuelo sobre el horrible calor y el brillante sol era el saber que cuando las vacaciones terminaran vendría halloween y después tendría prácticamente encima su adorada y sombría navidad, y podría comprar velas, chocolates… tal vez comprara una buena peli de miedo… o quizás…

De nuevo detuvo su andar al recordar un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al hacer sus hermosos planes… no tenía dinero.

-¡AAHH! ¡Estúpidas criaturas brillantes!

-¡Aww! ¡Mami un fantasma!

-¡Ahhh! ¡No la mires a los ojos y corre hijo!

.-.-.

-Ah… que horrible calor… ¡Nakahara Sunako! ¡Trae un refresco o algo! – el rubio solo traía unos pantalones cortos de color gris y se encontraba tumbado en el fresco piso de la habitación más fría de toda la casa, junto a sus tres guapos compañeros.

-¡Kyohei! ¡Sunako-chan no es tu criada! – defendió el pequeño rubio a la ausente con mucha energía… o por lo menos con toda la que le permitía el sofocante calor que se colaba por cada rincón de aquella enorme, y ardiente, mansión.

-¿Eh? ¿No me dirás que tú no quieres algo refrescante y helado? – el rubio levantó su hermoso rostro para mirar a su pequeño compañero de suelo mientras regresaba su mejilla hacia el lado contrario, tratando de robarse un poco de la frescura del piso.

-¿Eh? ¡No!... bueno si… ahh… hace tanto calor

Kyohei sonrió contento con aquella evasiva de contestación de parte del bonito rubio, sin duda él era el que mejor respondía ante el calor y si tuviera energía se los haría saber a todos los habitantes de esa casa… pero, tristemente, no la tenía.

-Bebidas…

Ante el sonido de esa voz de ultratumba cualquiera se hubiera sobresaltado, pero los cuatro apuestos jóvenes ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las excentricidades de la chica que vivía con ellos así que solo se dedicaron a tomar las latas que rodaban en dirección de cada uno de ellos desde la puerta del cuarto. Y todos se mostraron felices…

-¡Eh! ¡Nakahara Sunako!

O casi todos…

-¿Qué quieres? – la diminuta figura que apena asomaba su rostro por la ranura de la puerta se detuvo de su andar regresivo ante la voz fastidiada del rubio que trataba, en vano, de ponerse de pie.

-¿No habrás encontrado un lugar refrescante y helado para pasar estos días y por eso no estás aquí?

-Te equivocas – respondió la chica con su usual monotonía – prefiero pudrirme de calor aquí adentro a compartir el aire contigo.

El rubio gruñó molesto mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el frente y abría con innecesaria fuerza su refresco, bajo la mirada atenta de los otros tres chicos quienes vieron como la chica se alejaba de la puerta…

_-¿Qué…?_

_-¿… fue…?_

_-¿… eso?_

A los tres muchachos les pareció ver por un breve segundo debajo de esa enorme capa negra un pedazo de piel blanca.

_-Seguro… _

_-… fue mi…_

_-… imaginación._

.-.-.

-¿Eh?

Fue la única expresión que salió de los labios de los tres muchachos al anochecer. Justo cuando sus estómagos exigían ser alimentados y se dirigieron, arrastrando los pies, hacia la cocina, en donde encontraron una nota:

"La cena está servida, no se preocupen por los platos, yo los ordenare después"

Junto a ella estaba la mesa repleta de miles de platillos deliciosos a simple vista, todos para comerse fríos por lo cual no vieron ningún problema en simplemente sentarse a comer.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Sunako-chan? – A la mitad del su suculenta comida el pequeño rubio comenzó a extrañar el aura negra de su amiga, dándole un escalofrío al recordarla.

-¿Abra tenido una cita amorosa? – El pelirrojo llevó una de sus delicadas manos hacia su mentón y comenzó, a la vista de sus compañeros comensales, a imaginar aquellas y estas cosas… sin estar realmente seguros si pensaba en la chica ausente, o en si mismo haciendo esas mismas cosas con alguna hermosa mujer casada.

-¡¿A quién le importa? ¡Probablemente encontró un lugar fresco y no quiere dejarlo! – el rubio devoraba sin piedad la comida y los otros dos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pues temían que de pronto el ojicarmesí se robara su comida.

El único que se quedó un rato meditando sobre las palabras de los tres muchachos fue como siempre el apuesto moreno, tratando de descifrar en donde estaría la creadora de tan deliciosa cena, y el hecho de que su ausencia parecía aumentar considerablemente el apetito del rubio mientras refunfuñaba.

.-.-.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la más profunda oscuridad lo que le provocó una sonrisa relajada. Miró el reloj de la entrada y se encontró con que ya eran las 4 de la mañana, y probablemente las criaturas brillantes ya se habían marchado a dormir hacía mucho tiempo.

-Sunako-chan…

La voz del chico la sobresaltó y la oscuridad de la que había estado disfrutando hacia un momento desapareció por el brillo que desprendía la presencia en pijama del castaño, regresándola a su forma chibi.

-Kyohei está dormido en el sillón…

La morena giró la vista y encontró una fuente de luz mil veces más deslumbrante que la que desprendía el castaño: el gruñón rubio roncando ligeramente abrazando una de las almohadas de la sala.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? – la voz seria de Takenaga la regresó al hecho de que ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y ella había sido atrapada regresando infraganti a casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

-Salí a caminar… el aire… es más fresco por la noche.

Su rostro se sonrojó y giró su cabeza hacia la cocina, buscando evitar que el moreno se diera cuenta de su mentira, o esperando que pensara que su temblor y sonrojo se debieran a la cercanía de dos criaturas tan brillantes.

-Bueno… te creo…

Cuando levantó sus ojos violetas solo se encontró con la espalda del muchacho mientras se alejaba.

-Te recomendaría que te vayas a tu cuarto ahora… Kyohei tiene muy mal humor cuando se despierta.

No respondió, y sabia que él tampoco esperaba una respuesta de su parte, así que decidió avanzar hacia su habitación, pasando justo al lado del castaño, de lo que no se percato fue que él pudo ver en uno de los pasos que dio qué ligeramente debajo de su capa negra su blanca pierna se mostraba.

.-.-.

-Ya está el desayuno…

Sus ojos carmesí de abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la suave voz en su oído. Se levantó de un golpe y miro sobre su hombro como la chica se alejaba a pasos rápidos en dirección a la cocina.

-Y bien Sunako-chan… - todos los ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, quien disfruto de la atención que sabia merecía - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?

-¡Ranmaru! – El pequeño rubio se había aguantado las ganas de preguntar porque pensó que sería impertinente… y ese sujeto no tenia respeto por nada.

-En realidad no… - la chica fue interrumpida por la forma estrepitosa en la que uno de los rubios se levantó, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sin que nadie pudiese verle el rostro se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Nakahara Sunako… llévame el desayuno a mi cuarto… - y sin más, se marchó en dirección a su cuarto.

La nombrada se levantó y bajo la mirada atenta de los tres pares de ojos que se quedaban en la cocina recogió todo lo que pudo en una bandeja y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. No es que desease mucho estar con el rubio, era simplemente que no le gustaba la pregunta que sabia estaba por salir de los sexys labios del pelirrojo.

.-.-.

Con los ojos fijos en el blanco techo probablemente no pensaría en la tontería que acababa de cometer… y probablemente tampoco se fijaría en el hecho de que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar aceleradamente al pensar en que la pelinegra llegaría en cualquier momento con su desayuno…

Toc, toc

Apenas se hubo levantado de la cama cuando la chica en cuestión entró a la habitación y sin siquiera mirarlo depositó la bandeja en una mesita cercana.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer?

-No te interesa…

Y un parpadeo después, la chica ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Continuara…

Finalmente, despues de tantos años xD me decidi a publicar otro fic de Yamato Nadeshiko... o como le dicen aquí, Wallflower :) la verdad es que lo escribí como un capítulo único pero como quedo demasiado largo decidí cortarlo en dos para que la lectura no fuera tan pesada... (y de paso ganarme algunos reviews extra xP no pueden culparme por intentarlo xD)

Y bueno, tambien quiero agradecer infinitamente a Shion230 el pasarme una pagina que necesitaba/queria/deseaba :D muuchas gracias! Y si este fic existe es por ti :)

Me merecere un review? :3


	2. La verdad a la luz

Trabajo Nocturno

"Un trabajo para ganar dinero… un trabajo donde gane MUCHO dinero… estúpidas criaturas brillantes"

-¡Ah…! – El rubio se desparramó sobre la mesa mientras veía los restos de lo que había sido su cena hacia unos momentos - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no cenamos con Sunako-han?

-Nunca creí que extrañarías su aura maligna, Yuki – respondió tranquilamente Takenaga mientras se sobaba ligeramente el estomago, sin duda Sunako era una cocinera excepcional.

-Te equivocas… si ella no esta no hay forma de que podamos alagar su comida.

-Ya hace una semana eh… - Los dos chicos siguieron la mirada azulada del pelirrojo, justo donde el aire mecía ligeramente las ramas de un árbol.

-Veamos que ocurre… - el moreno dijo de forma seria mientras los otros dos solamente asentían. No podrían seguir en esa situación por mucho tiempo, no con Sunako adormilada todo el día, y con un Kyohei de un humor de perros.

Definitivamente si las cosas no se arreglaban… ellos las arreglarían.

.-.-.

-¡Kyohei! – fue el único aviso para el rubio de que no solamente llamarían a la puerta, sino que tres chicos entrarían por ella respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué? - ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirlo en esos momentos? Solamente quería estar solo ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

-¡Síguenos Kyohei! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿A dónde? – la conversación que trataban desesperadamente que siguiera no era de su más mínimo interés.

-A Sunako-chan le llegó una carta…

-Seguramente la carta de su enamorado, ya déjenla tranquila… - se molestó mucho y simplemente rodó en su cama para darles la espalda a sus amigos ¿Por qué tenían que ir a contarle las tonterías de aquella loca? Como si a él le importara.

-Pero Sunako-chan salió corriendo muy rápido. Fue a su cuarto y en solo unos segundos salió corriendo hacia la calle – el rubio trataba de hacer entrar en razón al ojicarmesí sin obtener ningún resultado, y estaba comenzando a angustiarse.

-Kyohei… - Takenaga se acercó a la cama donde el rubio aun le daba la espalda – Si no quieres ir entonces está bien… pero ten en cuenta que si algo malo le ocurre a Sunako-chan y tú no estás ahí para ayudarla o apoyarla, entonces estará sola como tú, y entonces la perderás para siempre…

No agregaron nada mas, no es como si a esas palabras se les pudiera agregar algo más. Así que los tres chicos salieron corriendo tratando de seguirle el paso a la pelinegra que ya les llevaba bastante ventaja.

-…Como si me importara…

.-.-.

-¿Qué… qué es este lugar? – la delicada ceja del rubio temblaba ligeramente al ver el lugar al que la pelinegra los había guiado sin saberlo.

-Creo… no lo sé… - el pelirrojo trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que comenzaban a formarse como un torbellino dentro de su cabeza, pero ni siquiera él, teniendo la experiencia que tenia, era capaz de ubicar exactamente qué lugar era aquel.

-Entraremos

Los tres jóvenes dieron un trago y se adentraron a lo desconocido.

.-.-.

En aquel lugar predominaba la oscuridad, muy poco podía verse gracias a las luces que brillaban de pronto en algunos lugares, pero nada claro, todo se movía y las luces eran de colores.

-Esto es… - el pequeño rubio estaba en medio de sus dos amigos mayores, buscando de alguna manera protección ante la oscuridad y lo desconocido.

-Creo que… - el moreno miraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna forma definida, algo que le diera una seguridad de… bueno, de lo que fuera.

-Sí… es un bar gótico electrónico… - el pelirrojo confirmó las sospechas de sus dos amigos mientras tragaba fuertemente ¿Qué hacían metidos en un lugar así?

-Ey, chico lindo… ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Takenaga al sentir el aliento de una mujer demasiado cerca de su oído – Este no es lugar para gente linda como tú…

-¿Y qué me dices del niño? Es un encanto… - Una segunda voz se unió a la primera mientras Yuki sentía como su mejilla era rozada por lo que parecía ser una uña exageradamente larga.

-¡Yo no soy un niño! – Trató de defenderse… pero luego se dio cuenta de su error.

-Oh, ya no eres un niño… supongo que ya eres un hombre…

-No es ningún hombre ni será tu hombre… así que suéltenlos… - los tres chicos y las dos chicas giraron la cabeza, y definitivamente todos se pusieron felices, aunque no por las mismas razones.

-¡Kyohei! – gritaron los tres chicos al unísono mientras se lanzaban a los brazos del rubio, quien los recibió cual ángel protector de las fuerzas oscuras. O como una madre que sale a defender a sus pequeños.

-Oh, así que te llamas Kyohei… - las dos voces se escucharon entre el estruendo de la música, provocando que una gota de sudor frío bajara por la cien del rubio "salvador".

Y sin embargo no hubo necesidad de una explicación, pues un chuchillo pasó rozando el aire pasando demasiado cerca de la nariz de Kyohei, quien no pudo verlo, pero si sentir el filo demasiado cerca y ya después lo vio enterrado contra la pared a su lado derecho.

-No molesten a las criaturas brillantes…

-¿Sunako-chan? – había mucha oscuridad, no podía ver bien, pero la voz era demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla.

-Lo sentimos, Nakahara-san… no sabíamos que eran amigos tuyos…

-Solo déjenlos… - definitivamente, la voz de la pelinegra era más filosa que la de cualquier cuchillo.

-¡Sunako-chan! – El pequeño rubio dejó la protección que le daba la cercanía de sus amigos y corrió a abrazar a la chica, aprovechando que en la oscuridad no podría darse cuenta de cuan tenebrosa era en realidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – su voz volvió a la monotonía y para sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, la pelinegra no se desmayó, ni siquiera sangró.

-Je… - una aura maligna pareció envolver al rubio que se separó de sus 'protegidos' y camino hacia la pelinegra – lamentamos arruinarte tu fiesta Nakahara Sunako… pero te regresas con nosotros a casa…

A pesar de la solemnidad con la que el rubio pronunció sus emotivas palabras, estas solo fueron escuchadas por sus tres amigos que se encontraban cerca de él, pues de pronto la música sonó más fuerte y de un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio y oscuridad.

-**¡Mis estimados amigos! ¡Ahora comienza el concurso de baile! ¡Por favor las señoritas participantes pasen cerca de la barra! ¡Vamos no sean tímidas!**

Los chicos apenas pudieron ver una luz que comenzaba a brillar sobre la barra antes de ser literalmente empujados a una salida ajena a todo el alboroto ocasionado por el aparente concurso afuera.

-Por favor – después de haberlos arrojado la chica se giro dispuesta a salir – quédense aquí y no ocasionen problemas…

-¿Cómo quieres que no ocasionemos problemas? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Y su única respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

.-.-.

-**¡Vaya! ¡Veo que tenemos muchas participantes!**

El griterío no tardó en aparecer y todas las chicas comenzaban a animar a su porra, preparadas para lo que estaba por venir.

Suspiró al recordar que tenía a las criaturas brillantes encerradas en un pequeño cuarto, en el que sería posible introducir en la ventilación un veneno de acción rápida… y así no darles oportunidad para escapar. Después de todo… era por su causa que estaba metida en esa situación.

Flash back

_De nuevo detuvo su andar al recordar un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al hacer sus hermosos planes… no tenía dinero._

_-¡AAHH! ¡Estúpidas criaturas brillantes!_

_-¡Aww! ¡Mami un fantasma!_

_-¡Ahhh! ¡No la mires a los ojos y corre hijo!_

_Y en su carrera por huir, arrojaron un papel que cayó directamente en la cara de la chica que provocó su huida, que simplemente lo apartó de su rostro y cuando se disponía a encontrar un cubo de basura para colocarlo, leyó la inscripción:_

"_Nuevo bar tecno-gótico. Solicitamos cocinero/barman"_

_Y el salario era demasiado bueno para simplemente botar el papel y seguir su rumbo._

End flash back

-Aw… Nakahara-san… - una chica sentada en el suelo frotaba insistentemente su tobillo mientras miraba a la inmutable chica con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – esa chica no era para nada brillante, por lo que no suponía un problema para ella verla y hablar con ella, además de que la oscuridad del lugar ayudaba a que al no verlos pudiera tratarlos con mayor indiferencia.

-Te mande el recado por esto… Nakahara-san no voy a poder participar en el concurso… - las lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la chica, logrando simplemente un movimiento de hombros por parte de la pelinegra – muchos amigos vinieron a verme… tienen lista una porra y todo estaba preparado…

-No tienes muchas alternativas por lo que veo…

-**¡La ganadora del concurso se llevara…!** – se escuchaba la voz del conductor al fondo.

-Nakahara-san… solo lo hago por el honor… el premio no me…

-**¡Tres meses de salario!**

-Interesa…

Apenas terminó de hablar la pobre chica, Sunako le quitó la pulsera que la identificaba como participante del concurso y se la colocó mientras se acercaba a las demás chicas esperando que comenzara el torneo.

-**¡Bien! ¡¿Pero que veo?! ¡Nuestra hermosa señorita barman se ha unido a nuestro concurso! ¿Algunas palabras para sus rivales, señorita barman?** – el chico era un empleado del establecimiento, y siempre había admirado la belleza 'oculta', como a él le gustaba llamarla, de la pelinegra.

-Ríndanse… - su mirada determinada les provocó escalofríos a todos los que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para verla, y algunas concursantes tuvieron firmemente la idea de desistir.

-**¡Emotivas palabras! Ahora, en la parte trasera de este 'escenario' se encuentran sus ropas, por favor…**

.-.-.

-¡Kyohei! ¡Tranquilízate! – los tres chicos trataban de tener al rubio que estaba azotándose con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta que los separaba del exterior, ya que por el sonido, nadie había escuchado sus gritos de auxilio.

-¡Esa bruja me va a escuchar cuando salga de este lugar! – pero Kyohei no escuchaba razones.

-¡Que remedio! – el moreno suspiro cansado y comenzó a empujar la puerta junto con Kyohei.

-¿Qué haces Takenaga? – los otros dos miraban incrédulos la escena, hasta que el aludido les dirigió una mirada serena y por un momento pensaron que en realidad él lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Si no puedes vencerlos…

-¡Úneteles! – el rubio completo la frase mientras se preparaba para embestir nuevamente contra la puerta, pero esta vez acompañado de otros tres cuerpos que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo… finalmente, lograron que esta cediera…

Pero se quedaron completamente en shock con la escena que presenciaron al salir del salón en el que estaban encerrados.

Veían la espalda de una mujer que caminaba sensualmente sobre la barra, rompiendo con sus tacones todos los vasos que se encontraban a su paso, su largo cabello negro danzaba de un lado a otro con cada uno de sus pasos y su falda tableada se movía al compás de su cadera. Y todo habría sido normal si no fuese porque la chica en cuestión se giró al llegar al borde de la barra y mientras su largo cabello negro se abrazaba a su hermosa figura, mientras veían como la blusa strapless negra que vestía apenas si podía mantener cierta parte de su anatomía encerrada, su falda negra tableada se movía graciosamente, sus enormes botas de plataforma estilizaban sus largas y delgadas piernas… y sus ojos violetas ligeramente maquillados se abrían lentamente bajo la luz de los reflectores.

Y al parecer ella no los había visto, pues con sus manos en la cadera se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante y con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo un círculo perfecto con su largo cabello negro, dando la impresión de un agujero negro. Siguió caminando sobre la barra y le hizo una seña a un muchacho que se encontraba embobado dentro de la barra y este al momento le lanzo un vaso con un líquido, después le arrojó otro líquido de diferente color a lo que ella, sin perder el paso de sus movimientos, comenzó a arrojar los líquidos de un lado a otro, provocando una mezcla que le arrojó a un muchacho que tenia la mano levantada.

Después de ese impresionante movimiento no tardaron en aparecer más y más ordenes. La pelinegra las preparaba sobre la mesa mientras seguía contoneándose de un lado a otro y los meseros cobraban las bebidas

-_Probablemente me desmayé porque no logramos derribar la puerta… _- sin embargo bajó su mirada y se encontró sobre una puerta blanca…

-**¡Un aplauso para Nakahara-san! ¿Quieren que lo sometamos a votación?** – El grito colectivo dio la respuesta y el muchacho se acercó hacia donde estaba la ojivioleta entregándole un sobre bastante gordo - **¡Felicidades Nakahara-san!**

-Gracias… - y sin más, bajo de la barra y se encaminó a tomar sus cosas.

-¡Sunako-chan! ¡Eso fue fenomenal! – el pequeño Yuki estaba emocionadísimo por la muestra de habilidad de la chica.

-Gracias… ahora si me disculpan un momento…

-¿Así que a eso es a lo que te has dedicado todas estas noches?

Todos los que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que había salido de la boca del rubio se le quedaron viendo asombrados por el tono que había empleado.

-_Que novio tan pesado tiene Nakahara-san… pero es tan guapo que yo lo perdonaría _– murmuraron algunas voces alrededor de ellos, pero ninguno de los chicos les prestó atención.

-¡Eh! ¡Nakahara-san! ¿Estos son tus amigos de los que me hablaste? – el chico conductor de todo el evento había escuchado la fuerte declaración de uno de los muchachos rubios, pero prefirió intervenir ya que la chica no se veía muy cómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación… y francamente él tampoco estaba muy cómodo.

-Las criaturas brillantes…

-Je, je… ya veo… - sintió las miradas de los cinco jóvenes y decidió que era hora de ayudar a la pelinegra, independientemente de que ella quisiera su ayuda o no… no podía permitir que todo pareciera un malentendido – No sabía que podías hacer todo eso Nakahara-san…

-Eso fue lo mismo que hicieron las demás chicas… - no entendía como había sido que había obtenido el triunfo de manera unánime, pero no se pondría a discutir sobre eso justo antes de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Oh, ya veo… - la mirada del pequeño rubio, del pelirrojo y la del moreno se hicieron menos intensas y lo miraban con curiosidad, pero la del otro rubio… parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada… - ¿Qué harás ahora que ganaste tanto dinero?

-Renunciare… - Los cinco chicos miraron fijamente a la pelinegra, quien solo miró al chico con el que estaba hablando, para evitar una segura hemorragia nasal.

-¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de que ya se daba una idea de la razón.

-Ya tengo el dinero que necesito… lo siento.

-Eh… - por alguna extraña razón, la mirada asesina de cierto rubio desapareció y pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo – no tienes que disculparte… fuiste la mejor barman que hemos tenido en años, cuando necesites más dinero, aquí tienes un lugar esperándote.

-Gracias… ah, la ropa… - abrió ligeramente la capa que por alguna extraña razón ya llevaba desde hacia buen tiempo y mostro un poco la ropa con la cual había dado semejante espectáculo.

-Je, je, guárdala, como recuerdo… uno nunca sabe cuando la va a necesitar.

.-.-.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada como comida recién hecha! – fue el grito de alegría del pequeño rubio quien se sobaba su pequeña barriga mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Es cierto, Sunako-chan… eres la mejor cocinera – el pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos azules esperando que su encanto surtiera efecto en la chica, pero esa simplemente no lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió complacido, esa era la Sunako que se había desaparecido durante una semana entera.

-Ranmaru tiene razón, Sunako-chan… debe ser un duro golpe para ese bar perderte…

El único que aun se encontraba comiendo, literalmente se atragantó con las palabras del moreno, pero este continuó sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Kyohei estaba comiendo demasiado rápido, incluso para él, y se marchaba a su habitación.

-¡Eso no es…!

-¡Buenas noches!

Y antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar su defensa, ya los tres hombres se habían marchado, dejándolo solo con la pelinegra, quien comenzaba a apilar los platos utilizados por los ausentes.

-Te ayudare…

Ella no contestó nada… y juntos comenzaron a recoger, en completo silencio, todo el desastre ocasionado por la "celebración" de tener de regreso a la chica.

-Oye… ¿Por qué entraste a trabajar a ese lugar?

-Necesitaba el dinero… - comenzó a lavar los trastes en su forma normal, esperando que al ver la poca atención que le ponía al endemoniado ser brillante, este se cansara y se marchara dejándola terminar los quehaceres de la casa en paz.

-¿Por qué?

Quiso buscar el trapo para secar los trastes, pero vio que no estaba, y cuando iba a reclamar su ausencia vio al rubio quitándole el plato de las manos y secándolo el mismo con el trapo desaparecido. Giro rápidamente su cabeza tratando de evitar el sangrado que la mataría.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te digo… ¿Me dejaras en paz?

-Lo prometo…

No sabía si mentía o no… la criatura brillante era demasiado engañosa cuando se lo proponía, pero era la tentativa de saber si mentía o no, si se marcharía o no, contra la seguridad de que la seguiría fastidiando en lo que restaba de quehacer hogareño.

-El año pasado ustedes pusieron toda la decoración para Halloween y Navidad… este año ese será mi obsequio…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero aún falta mucho para navidad! – el rubio se mostró sorprendido y un poco burlón, pero al mismo tiempo una alegría comenzó a brotar en su interior, pero por el momento no le tomaría importancia.

-¡Cállate! ¡También quiero comprar cosas para us… para mí! – siguió en su tarea de lavar los trastes y pasárselos a la molesta criatura brillante, cuando su mano fue detenida más de lo necesario, y entonces se vio obligada a girar el rostro solo para encontrase con el apuesto rubio que estaba prácticamente respirando el aire que salía de su nariz.

-Aun no es época… y ya te preocupas por ello… - podía verse reflejado en los ojos de la chica… se veía en tonalidades violetas y descubrió que… le gustaba ese reflejo… le gustaba como se miraba en esos ojos… - eres increíble… - cerró sus ojos carmesí y se permitió el lujo de acariciar suavemente los labios de la chica con los propios, y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que la primera reacción había sido un sonrojo… y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera decidió aventurarse más allá y finalmente tomó los labios de la mujer con los suyos propios deleitándose con el sabor natural que poseía ella, que era el mismo que su fragancia… que era a como olía ella… que era su esencia.

Su ultimo regalo fue verse de nuevo en aquellos ojos violetas que, no sabía desde cuando, pero que le gustaban demasiado… antes de que la chica los cerrara y cayera sobre su pecho mientras un pequeño rio de sangre brotaba de su nariz.

Miró los trastes y se dio cuenta que ya habían terminado con todos, así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo emplear la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su sombría habitación, donde la arropó y salió sonriendo de oreja a oreja felizmente silbando una canción, ya mañana se encargaría de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría del dulce momento, no lo pensaría, solo lo disfrutaría.

Tan feliz iba concentrado en su mundo que no se percato que, siempre en las sombras, tres pares de ojos siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, y luego como dos de esos pares se dirigían a uno castaño que terminaba de grabar lo que había ocurrido.

-Esto hará muy feliz a Noi-chi.

FIN

Después de amm... mucho tiempo, por fin terminé esta historia... lo sé es una vergüenza T-T desde que la publique la tenia terminada pero siempre lo postergue y postergue hasta casi la eternidad... pero por fin aqui esta :')

Si no estas tan enojado como para ignorarme y no dejarme review lo entendere u.u ... pero recuerda tambien que puedes manifestar tu odio profundo por medio de un review XD

Saludos :)


End file.
